This invention relates to a tire truing machine and more particularly to a new and improved tire truing machine which employs a band saw as the cutter.
In the manufacture of tires and through the use thereof, it is not infrequent that small degrees of out-of-roundness occur which cause vibration, uneven wear, and poor roadability. Where out-of-roundness occurs, unless steps are taken to correct such unevenness, further imbalance will develop within the tire. Due to the high speeds at which vehicles now travel, it is extremely important to have tires that are extremely uniform in their radial dimension.
Several types of tire truing machines are employed. One such machine employs a trimming knife that is moved transversely across the face of a tire while others employ grinding wheels or an abrading tire rasp to remove material therefrom. In the case of grinding wheels, one problem encountered is that the material removed is not uniform due to the tread design, wherein the grinding wheel removes chucks of rubber tire tread at the edges of the tire elements or blocks. Such elements or blocks are of various configurations including rectangular, diamond, square or triangular shapes. Machines employing trimming knives must be traversed across the face of a tire slowly to assure a smooth cut, which is time consuming. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and is able to feather the trimming cut to the contour of the original tire without removing excess material in a rapid accurate manner.